


киты тонут беззвучно

by dead_din



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: вселенский пацифизм трещит под сапогамипоставленное раком большое доверие кровью вытекает из ушей под дулом автомата





	

глаза его слезятся от снега  
и голос дрожит от мороза  
  
это не страх, отнюдь. это не обида, нет.  
это простое “тебя нужно спасти”  
  
вселенский пацифизм трещит под сапогами  
поставленное раком большое доверие кровью вытекает из ушей под дулом автомата  
  
но ты, мальчишка, ты же не под ним  
какого черта ты дрожишь?  
не плачь, не смей, он говорил, немецкие мальчики так не делают  
не позорь, в конце концов, честь семьи  
  
не позорься  
молчи  
  
и когда слова твои станут пулями самого сочного калибра, когда дым станет ядом, когда ты перестанешь быть немым рассказчиком, только тогда ты поймешь, что проще молча идти ко дну  
нежели бороться  
  
и когда он будет стучаться сквозь лед, когда он решиться пойти за тобой, когда слова достигнут своей цели, только тогда ты станешь значимым  
  
и когда тебе скажут “ты слишком слаб”, когда руки застынут в мольбе, когда губы перестанут шептать, только тогда ты найдешь покой,  
писатель,  
оратор,  
наивный ребенок


End file.
